Course-poursuite
by Rubeale
Summary: [Aventures] OS: Quand les chasseurs deviennent des proies et que les dieux descendent sur terre...


Disclaimer : Le monde d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar Shakeri, et les personnages de Shin, Théo, Bob et Grunlek appartiennent à Seb', Fred, Bob et Krayn, respectivement. Voilà !

* * *

 **Course-poursuite**

Dans les bois, 4 ombres courraient de manière effrénée. Elles fuyaient. De chasseurs, elles étaient devenues proies. Et tous, tous, portaient sur le visage une expression terrifiée, comme si le diable lui-même était à leurs trousses.

L'un d'eux avait toutefois été beaucoup plus touché par les événements récents que ses amis, et des larmes, de brûlantes larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle était morte, pour tous les sauver. Son amie, sa confidente à quatre pattes….. n'était plus. Le nain, car c'était bien Grunlek qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, revoyait encore la scène.

 _Ils étaient tous poursuivis depuis une bonne semaine, et leurs adversaires gagnaient inexorablement du terrain. Alors que le groupe faisait halte pour la nuit, afin de se reposer durant trois ou quatre heures, le bruit d'un combat s'était fait entendre, et les avaient tous réveillés. C'était Grunlek, qui, inquiet pour Eden, s'était discrètement faufilé vers la clairière où le combat faisait rage. Et ce qu'il avait vu… le hanterait pour toujours._

 _La louve était entourée d'une dizaine d'homme, tous montés sur des destriers de combat. Plusieurs blessures, profondes et sanglantes, ornaient sa fourrure, et rien qu'en la voyant ainsi, Grunlek su qu'il ne pourrait la sauver. Eden parvint, très probablement grâce à son odorat, à le repérer. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un léger signe de tête, et il pu voir dans son regard toute la détermination du monde. « Partez ! » semblait-elle lui dire. « Fuyez ! Vite ! Je vais les ralentir ! » Et, moins d'une seconde après avoir jeté ce regard au mécanicien, la louve reprit le combat de plus belle, animée d'une vigueur nouvelle._

A ce moment-là, le nain était repartit. Il lui fallait honorer les dernières volontés de son amie, après tout, et faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Et, quand peu de temps après avoir repris leur fuite éperdue, ils entendirent le hurlement d'adieu de la louve… Les larmes commencèrent à couler, et ne s'étaient depuis pas arrêtées.

Deux semaines après la disparition de la louve, le groupe avait encore diminué. Ils savaient, maintenant, précisément ce qui était à leurs trousses. Et cela emplissait leurs cœurs d'effroi. Encore une fois, l'un des leurs s'était sacrifiés, pour tenter de gagner du temps.

 _Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans une petite auberge minable, pour manger un en-cas avant d'immédiatement reprendre leur route. Et c'est là que leurs poursuivants les avaient retrouvés. Ou, plutôt, ils avaient trouvés Bob, qui, en attirant leurs attention, avait permis à ses amis de fuir. Le combat avait été inégal. Tels des chats jouant avec une souris. Les explosions engendrées avaient été ressentie de loin, de très loin….. Suffisamment, même, pour qu'Enoch lui-même soit attiré sur le lieu du combat. Et le terre avait tremblée, pendant plusieurs heures. Jusqu'à ce que tout se calme, et qu'un cri, inhumain, démoniaque, emplisse l'air. Un cri de douleur, un cri de deuil…. Le cri d'un père venant de perdre son unique enfant. Le jour d'après, Enoch leur était apparu. Non pas sous sa forme humaine, mais avec son aura et ses ailes de démon, révélant ostensiblement sa nature. Le dernier souhait de Balthazard était que son père informe ses amis de la nature du danger qu'ils couraient. Un danger, dont la puissance était incommensurable. Enoch, lui-même, ne pouvait rien face à EUX. Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu. Ils servaient de proies à des chasseurs divins. Car, oui, leurs poursuivant étaient des dieux. Des vrais. Et ils avaient choisi de s'amuser dans le royaume des mortels, en organisant une partie de chasse._

En apprenant cela, les trois amis n'avaient plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : survivre. Survivre le plus longtemps possible. Et, si jamais leurs poursuivants divins se lassaient, vivre. Afin d'honorer les souvenirs de leurs amis tombés au combat.

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Et, alors que les jours passaient, l'écart se resserrait, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le dernier combat ait lieu. Et que toute cette mascarade se termine.

A l'orée de la clairière où avait eu lieu ce dernier combat se tient une ombre. Celle-ci s'avançe vers les cinq tombes qui désormais se dressent là. L'une d'entre elles est celle d'une louve, Eden. La seconde est celle du nain Grunlek, qui a fini embroché par une des lances de glaces de Poséidon. La troisième sépulture est celle de Théo, le paladin, qui est mort décapité par l'une des rafales de vent d'Eole. La quatrième tombe est celle de Shin, l'élémentaire d'eau, qui a fini électrocuté par la foudre de Zeus. Et la dernière tombe….

En arrivant devant la dernière tombe, l'ombre s'arrête, et semble se recueillir. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle semble se ressaisir, puis se retourne et disparaît, en lâchant du bout des lèvres un « Tu t'es bien battu, mon fils….. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà j'ai commencé à écrire ceci après avoir lu le dernier OS de Myfan', sa foutu songfic sur Fanfan et Bob, et du coup…. Inspiration. Sauf que, 20 minutes après avoir commencé à écrire, Mahyar a publié sur la page FB d'Aventures qu'il avait commencé à rédiger « Aventure – Le Jeu de Rôle ». Du coup je suis passée de déprimée à hyper contente, et…. Mon OS ne se termine pas vraiment comme je l'avais prévu. Tant pis.

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir, au fait !

Oh ! Et message spécial pour Peter Queen, s'il passe par ici : j'ai vu ta dernière review sur « Aventures – la fanfiction », et je t'annonce que j'ai un compte DeviantArt. Mon pseudo est Rubéale, donc si tu cherche mes dessins, ils se trouvent tous dessus !


End file.
